


Turn And Turn About

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester and Ryan are going to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn And Turn About

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday fic for knitekat, for the prompt 'Lester/Ryan, turnabout'.

Ryan made a grumbling noise and shrugged his shoulders against the confines of his suit jacket. “I still don’t see why I have to come with you.”

Lester adjusted his cufflinks one final time and then turned to his lover, raising an eyebrow when he noted that Ryan’s bowtie was somewhat askew. “Because I want you to. And besides, you owe me one,” he replied, reaching up to redo the tie with a sigh.

“I owe you one?” Ryan asked.

“Yes. I went with you to your regiment Christmas party, which was noisy, chaotic, and populated by drunken soldiers…”

“Oh, come off it, you enjoyed yourself in the end, you know you did.”

“…so you can accompany me to the Home Office’s New Year’s soirée,” Lester continued, ignoring Ryan’s assertion. “Which will be sophisticated, decorous, and populated by people whose conversation will not be entirely comprised of rude jokes about their senior officers.”

“People were telling rude jokes about me, were they?” Ryan said, faking annoyance. “I’ll have to ask you to provide me with some names later.” Then he rolled his shoulders again, his expression turning uncomfortable. “I won’t fit in there, James, I know it.”

“Nonsense.” Lester stepped back and eyed Ryan critically. “You’ll fit in very well.”

“I’ll do whatever you like if you don’t make me go,” Ryan begged, somewhat desperately.

“Oh really?” Lester pretended to consider it for a moment, and then shook his head. Ryan’s face fell. “No, you’re coming. Fair’s fair, darling. But,” he stepped closer to Ryan again, “how about this? If you come, and successfully _pretend_ to look like you’re having a good time, at least, _I’ll_ do anything _you_ like when we get home.”

Ryan’s expression instantly brightened. “Anything?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Lester promised, wondering what he’d just let himself in for. But he figured it was worth it when Ryan gave him a quick, hard kiss, and then wrapped his hand around Lester’s wrist, tugging him towards the door.

“What are we waiting for, then?” Ryan said. “The sooner we go, the sooner we can be back.”

Which wasn’t quite how things were supposed to work, but was as much as Lester could expect, he supposed.


End file.
